


朋友一生一起睡

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 马戏团背景的柱斑带初次友情啪啪啪，对，初次，友情，啪啪啪睡过了还是好朋友！柱斑带3p，友情3p，只睡觉，不发展超过友情难友情战友情的感情关系





	朋友一生一起睡

一切都开始得那么自然。

斑跪伏在床上，柱间强壮的手臂环着他，一点一点打开他的身体。他的呼吸急促，柱间进入的一刹那他嘶了一声。柱间很大，他长久没被进入过的身体无法适应柱间的巨物，即使准备充分也难免疼痛。酥酥麻麻的钝痛并不同于被侵犯时的撕裂感，斑闭上眼睛感受柱间的体温和形状，身后那人却停了下来。

“还好吗？”柱间温柔地问，像以前安抚他时那样摸他的手臂。“我以前从没做过这个……从没和男人做过这个。你希望我停下吗？”

“不。进来，柱间。我想要你，我想感受你。”

身后的人吻了他的脊背，整个身体压了上来，性器缓缓推进到他体内的最深处。斑已经完全闭上了眼睛，柱间火热的胸膛让他止不住战栗，体内陌生的快感占据了他的大脑，原来这就是性爱应有的感觉？变调的呻吟从他嘴边滑出，他喘息着：

“柱间，柱间，柱间，柱间……”

他这才发现他此时仿佛失去了言语的能力，太多新鲜的感受冲刷着他，而他只能喊出柱间的名字。

柱间也是一样，他断断续续地亲吻着斑赤裸的皮肤，不停地呼唤着他挚友的名字：“斑，斑，斑……”

此时的肌肤相亲和色情的亲吻都是他从没经历过的，斑的身体熟悉而陌生，他第一次见到斑如此沉溺于快感、迷茫失控的状态，他也无法抗拒地沉醉其中，一遍遍地以唇舌膜拜斑的身体。

斑体内酥麻的快感越积越高，然而却不够，不够把他送上顶峰。柱间大概是怕他疼，动作温柔到小心，把他撩拨得不上不下，却无法真正满足。斑的背后位比平时敏感，他能感觉出柱间刚刚开始，而在多重快感的叠加下他已经快到了。他想要柱间用力，狠狠地操干他，把他插得脑子里除了正在占有他的人什么也剩不下，把他操得承受不住，直到颤抖着射出来——

“柱间，用力！”斑这么想的，也这么说了。他被自己充满欲望的声音吓了一跳，随即释然。正在拥有他的人是柱间啊，他完全信任他，可以毫不犹豫地迷失在快感中。

“斑……”柱间试着加速，把斑顶出一长串破碎的呻吟。柱间受到了鼓舞，他不再小心翼翼地放不开动作，而是一点一点加大力度，带着身下的人前后摆动。他来回变换角度，有几下斑的呻吟声明显拔高。他事先做过功课，知道这意味着什么。他找准位置大力插下去，果然听到了斑小声的惊呼。他扶着斑的腰，先刻意慢慢干了几回，在斑不满的哼哼中突然快速度。斑再次大叫出声，几下后绷紧了身体，在极乐中释放出来。

斑大口喘着气，他完全沉浸在高潮的余韵中，迷迷糊糊间被搂入了一个宽阔的胸膛。柱间用力抱着他，这个拥抱几乎不带着什么情欲，就像他们以前许多个拥抱一样。柱间的味道很熟悉，拥抱的触感也很熟悉，斑很快安心下来，在柱间怀里找到了舒适的位置靠着。

斑的脸紧贴着柱间的胸肌，他没有睁眼，柱间的呼吸就在他的头顶，柱间的手环着他，他的身体比他更熟悉这个姿势。斑不禁怀疑，难道在他伤得意识不清时柱间也是这样抱着他的？他知道这不太可能，他以前清醒时他们也经常如此拥抱，现在有什么不同了，有什么却一直没变。

柱间在察觉到斑高潮时立刻停止了抽插，他其实才刚刚起步，但是比起满足生理欲望他更愿意安抚斑，他知道斑需要他的怀抱。第一次在正常的性爱中高潮的斑是迷茫的，甚至有些脆弱，宇智波纤细敏感的神经把一切都放大了数倍，这些复杂、陌生的感觉需要时间来消化。

柱间原本是生生止住欲望，但在感受到斑的精神状态后他的身心都宁静下来，即使性器还在勃发，他也没有一丝一毫本能的冲动了。他纯洁地抱住斑，不时爱怜地抚摸着他的身体。即使动作里没有一丝情欲，抱住斑、陪他度过高潮后情绪混乱的时刻、让他安心，这些事本身已经使柱间深深地满足。

斑弓着脊背埋在柱间怀里，他环着柱间的腰，屈起的膝盖无意中抵在了柱间的勃起上。斑的意识还没有完全回笼，他并不知道自己的腿蹭到了哪里，柱间也不打算继续做什么，他怎么能在自己的朋友适应陌生的快感时急于满足自己？

 

斑脸上的潮红还未褪去，他蹭着柱间的胸口，他的意识像是在飘，又像是安全地落在了软软的云端，柱间的手在抚慰着他，他几乎要睡过去了。朦胧间另一只手搭在了他的脸上，他的耳边传来带土饱含情欲的声音：“没想到你还有看着没那么可恶的时候。”

 

带土从他们调情时就开始在卧室另一边观看，此时他关上了记录全程的写轮眼，一边摸着斑的胳膊一边说：“你这么快……柱间，你很持久啊，不再来一次？”

 

柱间红了脸说：“不要这么说斑……他很舒服，他第一次这样很正常。”

 

带土一直没有参与到他们的做爱中，他早就欲望勃发，但他知道柱间和斑之间的气氛容不下另一个人的插足，他也乐于观看他们掺杂着感情深厚的性爱。旁观他们的缠绵对他来说是一种享受，但这不代表他不想参与，他在用写轮眼记录的过程中就数次想找人做上一回。

 

斑这种类似初夜一样的青涩反应大大出乎带土的意料，斑在马戏团时无论遭受了怎样的非人待遇都冷硬的像块石头，带土想不到原来通过正常的性爱就能观摩到斑柔软的一面。他得到了个大惊喜，想要和斑睡的冲动甚至超过了和柱间睡的愿望，他想趁机也尝一尝斑拘谨又敏感的滋味。带土还没有完全失去理智，他一只手躁动地在斑的身上游走，却还记得征求柱间的同意：“柱间，我想和斑做。”

 

斑还没有反应，柱间就警惕地把斑往怀里揽了揽，瞪着带土说：“不行！你看他这状态，你要让他缓一缓。”

 

带土早就预料到了柱间会拒绝，还是失望地说：“可是我也很想做啊，我憋了很久了。”他指着自己蓄势待发的下体说，“我都硬了这么久了，很难受的，你们怎么那么狠心啊。”

 

柱间被带土可怜兮兮的语气动摇了，让一个男人一直硬着干看着似乎确实很残忍。他犹豫着说：“嗯……是啊，可是不行，斑不行……”

 

带土越过斑摸了一把柱间高耸的下体，笑道：“那你和我玩啊！正好我们都硬着，让斑自己缓缓去。”

 

柱间觉得十分有道理，但他还要首先问过他朋友的意思。他把斑的头发别到耳后，轻声问：“你可以吗，斑？你先躺着休息一下？”

 

斑终于睁开眼睛，他从喉咙里哼了一声算是回答。柱间小心地把他放在大床的另一边，斑离开他怀抱时他还不放心似的亲了亲斑的脸安慰他。带土看不惯柱间黏黏糊糊的动作，说道：“你把他当小孩子哄呢？你们两个连体婴儿稍微分开一会儿也死不了人。”

 

柱间明白自己是老妈子病发作，操心过度，可是他曾经眼睁睁地看着斑倒在他怀里和死神抗争，自那以后他就越发不想让斑离开他的视线，每天都要摸一摸才能安心。斑拉过被子盖住自己的下半身，他趴在床上，抬起半张脸看向带土。那次他被野兽糟蹋到病危的时候，柱间为了让他少受罪居然主动委身于驯兽师，他清醒后又气又怒，带土也是从那次开始对天真的柱间有了奇怪的保护欲。要不是看在带土是真心照顾柱间的份上，他能让带土骗柱间上床吗？

 

带土在马戏团时和柱间做过，不过那次事出无奈，两人都疼了几天。带土注意到斑的视线，举起结实的手臂晃了晃道：“看见你咬的疤了吗，斑？一会儿等着，我一定咬回来。”

 

柱间承受着带土的进入，这次带土插的很慢，柱间也并不干涩，两人顺利地进入状态。柱间并没有因为带土的分心而生气，他大笑着说：“你那时照顾着我俩，连你的药和水都给了我们，真好啊！斑他那时是疼的，他也不想咬你那么狠，他一定很愧疚的。”

 

我没有。斑再次想，我就是想狠狠咬他，谁让他给我上药时下手那么重。他不舍得说柱间，就冲带土翻了个白眼。

 

带土也啧了一声，忽然加大了抽插的力度，柱间被他顶的叫了出来，没有力气再说别的话。带土想，听柱间在床上说“温柔的宇智波”太煞风景，他要加把劲把柱间干到只能呻吟。

 

斑躺了半天，终于从柱间带给他的绝妙的高潮里缓过来。他想起自己刚才的反应也没有丝毫脸红，换了个姿势一手托腮侧躺着，半心半意地看带土和柱间玩。

 

斑的恢复时间确实有点长，这边已经做过一轮，换成带土仰面躺着被柱间操。带土握着柱间的手臂高声呻吟，斑又等了一会儿，他们竟然还没结束。斑一个人躺着十分无聊，他生气地说：“你们居然不带我玩！”

 

带土被柱间的大家伙操干竟然还有闲心和斑调笑：“什么啊，你可是第一个玩的，谁让你这么快。柱间好舒服，你下次要多享受一会儿。”

 

斑掀了被子，迅速挤到了带土和柱间的中间分开他们，柱间被斑向后一推，阴茎啵的一声滑出带土的体内。带土正在兴头上被打断，斑直接坐在了他的大腿上，屁股蹭着他的阴茎，这下他前后都被撩得很空虚，更加不满了。

 

斑抱着柱间说：“你们都不带我玩。”他们三个挤成一团，带土从背后搂住斑，手都能摸到柱间的胸口。斑的胸肌和柱间的紧紧贴着，斑的脸也贴着柱间的脸，他再次说：“柱间，不理他，你和我做。”

 

柱间有些好笑，他也是快到顶端时被斑打断，不过他怎么可能生斑的气？他一边吻着斑一边含糊地说：“你没事了？多大的人了还这么调皮……我们怎么做？”

 

带土对柱间的用词难以理解，斑，调皮？开玩笑呢？他把手挤进柱间和斑的胸口之间，同时摸着两个人的胸肌。他用两根手指夹住斑的乳头，微微用力。斑的胸口一阵酥麻的快感，他弓起背，带土又变着方向玩弄了两下他的乳头，他兴奋得扭起来，呻吟道：“啊……啊……柱间，嗯……”

 

带土撩开斑的头发，和他肉贴肉地抱在一起。他没想到两根手指就能让斑兴奋得再次勃起，新奇地说：“柱间，他的胸很有感觉，我又发现了一个地方，你来玩玩？”

 

带土的手也同时蹭着柱间的乳头。柱间的脸更红了，他搂住斑的腰，把他们俩的阴茎都握在手里，对带土说：“别……斑受不了的。”

 

带土对于斑打断他的高潮还是耿耿于怀，他揉搓着斑的胸口，不时捻一下他被玩的挺立的乳头，斑未说出口的话全都成了破碎的呻吟。带土非常有成就感，他说：“怎么会受不了，你看他多爽。我们俩试试也许能不碰他下面就让他射一轮。”

 

带土说着握住柱间正在手活的手。斑已经软在了柱间的肩膀上，他第一次知道自己全身都很敏感，他的胸被带土玩弄着，他的腰和大腿被柱间挑逗着，他必须靠着柱间才能支撑自己。他正被柱间的手活抚慰得很舒服，带土却不让柱间摸他，他不满地说：“哈……小鬼，你可真会说大话，放开柱间的手。”

 

带土边啃咬着斑的脖颈边说：“我说了要咬回来……”他一路吻上了斑的后背，斑像过电一样猛地一抖，瞬间拧腰回身一拳打在带土的脸上。带土被斑利落的出手打懵了，他摔在床上，斑不顾柱间的呼声蹿出他的怀抱，双腿大开跨坐在带土身上，又一拳打在他的腹部。

 

斑是真怒了，他的后背是敏感带中的禁地，他纵容带土从背后抱他已经很给面子了，带土居然敢不打招呼就碰他的后背。带土本来也很生气，和柱间好好的做爱都被斑搅黄了，又莫名其妙地挨打，换谁谁能不生气？

 

但是他看清楚斑的状态又很心虚。斑的胸口剧烈起伏着，眼里含着一层泪水，鼓着脸怒视他。柱间正在光着屁股左右为难地拉架，一会儿劝斑消消气，一会儿劝带土别真打起来。带土这次真心地道歉说：“斑，对不起……我不知道你背后这么敏感……”他在柱间的念叨声中也自责起来，如果他光顾着自己爽而做令斑难受的事，和马戏团那些畜生又有什么区别呢？

 

斑慢慢平静下来，他刚才是本能的出手，有些反应过度。他见带土难得乖乖地道歉，哼了声说：“你一会儿好好伺候我，不然还打你。”

 

斑说完还不满足，他拉过带土曾经被他咬过的手臂，对准伤疤再次狠狠咬下去，直到嘴里弥漫开血腥味才松开。带土夸张的惨叫让斑消了气，斑回头和柱间索了个吻，说：“柱间，继续。”

 

柱间仍在担心斑会和带土打起来，说道：“带土也不是故意的……你们好好相处啊不要打架……嗯？继续什么？”

 

柱间呆愣愣的，似乎没反应过来他们的打斗来得快去的也快，斑很快就能再次进入淫靡的做爱状态。斑好笑地把柱间的巨物握在手里，另一只手撑着柱间的大腿，慢慢地将柱间的阴茎全部放进自己体内。全根没入的一瞬间斑的腿一软，整个人坐在了柱间身上。他挺起胸膛对着带土命令道：“过来含我。”

 

柱间被晾了半天的阴茎再次进入斑的体内，他的快感被打断又叠加，比刚才还要汹涌。他几乎有些粗鲁地将斑按在床上，又突然醒悟一样赶紧停下道歉：“对不起斑，我弄疼你了吗？对不起我不该那么心急……”

 

斑恢复到跪趴的姿势，柱间那两下又快又狠的抽插十分对他的胃口，他刚刚享受到柱间的威猛，哪里会想让柱间慢下来。斑动着腰在柱间的阴茎上操自己，呻吟道：“不要道歉……我想让你用力，柱间，就像刚才那样，干我，干到我动不了——”

 

柱间再也忍不住斑的挑逗，第一次放开了力气随自己的心意大开大合地抽插。斑尖叫一声，极乐的呻吟几乎能穿透屋顶。带土躺到斑的身下，握住斑挺立的阴茎含进嘴里。带土的口活技术一般，但斑第一次被前后夹击，这对他来说已经够刺激了。斑随着柱间的节奏摇摆，他扶住带土的肩膀想推开他，却发现连手都软了。他的呻吟带上了哭腔，他的大脑一片混乱，无意义地叫着：“柱间、柱间……带土，你，啊，你——”

 

带土正在欣赏斑的叫床，他的角度只能看见斑浑身剧烈的颤抖。他刚要用上前一天现学习的口活技巧让斑再去一轮，斑却突然停止了晃动，大口喘着粗气。带土好奇地松开嘴坐起来，发现竟是柱间先射了，斑的后穴里再次充满了柱间的精液。柱间在射的一瞬间拔了出来，却不料他射的太猛，剩下的精液全都射在了斑的后背上。

 

柱间想帮斑擦掉身上的精液，却因为手太抖，反而把精液涂得范围更大。斑也跪不住了，他躺在床上，欲求不满地哼哼着。柱间边手忙脚乱地想帮他擦干净边解释说：“我…..其实我刚才和带土时就快到了。而且你叫的太……我也不知道怎么，我听你那种声音喊我的名字就忍不住了。”

 

带土从斑的后背蘸了一点未干的精液涂在他脸上，斑被操舒服了也懒得计较，带土说：“他夸你叫床好听呢。”

 

带土抬起斑的一条腿，就着仰卧的姿势插进去。斑被柱间操开了的身体已经不会在被进入时感到刺痛，而是近乎疼痛地渴望着被同样的大家伙填满。带土拉过他的手腕，不轻不重地咬出一个牙印后色情地舔着被他咬出来的痕迹。斑的声音再次拔高，他无力地推着带土的胸口说：“下次、下次我要把你操到下不来床。”

 

“好啊。”带土说着插得更深，斑这下腿也软了，只剩含糊地念叨着快点。带土恶劣地说：“你一会儿要是还站得起来，随便你操。”

 

斑虽然在心理上对性欲从陌生到享受渴望过渡得十分迅速，但是他的身体第一次被开发，第一次体验到疯狂的欲望，极度的敏感让他比一般人要爽上数倍，这时全身都瘫软了。他颤抖着射在带土的胸口上，带土俯身笑道：“你弄了我一身，我能射你脸上吗？”

 

斑高潮过的身体再承受抽插十分难受，他一脚踢在带土肩膀上说：“不行！出去！你……”他明知带土说“射脸上”是开玩笑，却还是难得地脸一红说，“你可以射我里面。”

 

带土注意到斑已经不想再做爱，他拔出来快速撸动几下，全都射在了斑的大腿根部。斑喘的厉害，他翻身抱住同样累了的柱间。带土也累了，不过他记得提醒道：“你们别忘了去洗澡，我来换床单，你们这样睡不舒服。尤其是斑，你一身都是……”带土说着也老脸一红，催促他们起床洗澡。

 

斑懒懒地说：“柱间，我懒得动，你先去。”柱间握着他的手说：“我也累了……”带土大概因为最年轻，精力比较旺盛，他说：“算了算了我服了你们，我先去，我洗完给你们做点夜宵，你们一会儿起。”

 

“谢谢。”柱间搂着斑高兴地道谢。斑则开始提要求：“你上次的排骨汤太油了，我要上周的那个粥，还要甜点。”

 

带土边去浴室边说：“大半夜的吃什么甜点……好吧好吧我给你做半糖的。柱间你一会儿吃完东西记得吃晚上的药。”

 

柱间的脸皱成一团，斑每天都“监视”他吃药休养身体，带土也是“帮凶”，可是那药实在难喝。斑一眼就看出他的心思说：“你别想讨价还价，小心带土灌你。”柱间试图挤出两滴眼泪来卖萌，可是斑在正事上不吃他那一套，最后柱间只好苦哈哈地答应好好吃药。

 

带土做好夜宵喊他们出去吃，顺便进屋打扫了一遍。等他洗完碗回到卧室，柱间刚刚喝完药，正在和斑抱怨苦。他们运动了一晚上都很累，带土躺在了大床的中间，柱间和斑一边一个挨着他的肩膀。斑伸出手玩带土的胸肌，最后和柱间在带土的胸前握着手睡着了。带土同时搂着他们两个想：“以前他们两个趴在我腿上养伤，现在躺在我身上，好像也没什么不一样。现在我们三个人不住一起都不习惯了……”


End file.
